Cruisers and Cares
by mai-sama
Summary: Bella and Edward. Whats not to love. Lemons-to the max. Don't read if your not allowed to.


**Cruisers and Cares **

Disclaimer: I don't own, never have, never will, you don't sue. Stephine Meyer owns it. I play with it :X

Chapter One:

X_X_X_

I put my last plastic bag in my trunk, slamming the hatch close and sighing. Work was royally kicking my ass and I wanted to do nothing more than get home, make dinner, and go to sleep. I was sick of dealing with the law and all things dealing with paper work.

I climbed into the drivers seat of my BMW, roaring the engine to life and pulling slowly out of the parking lot.

I smiled as I though of the idea of home, there were many things I could do after all to relax, and a strong pair of arms were included in that.

The light ahead of me flashed yellow and I accelerated quickly, not wanting to delay anything in order to get home in a timely manner.

So lost in my thoughts I missed the cop cruiser until I nearly tripped over it.

"God dammit!" I huffed under my breath as I saw red and blue light up in my rear view mirror. Anger bubbled under the surface as I pulled my car onto the deserted shoulder, looking at my speedometer to see if I was obliging by the speed limit or not. As my car came to a complete stop I jammed it into park, throwing myself into the leather seat and trying to control the temper. Maybe I could still sweet talk myself out of a ticket.

A tapping on the window pulled me out of my musings and I quickly rolled my window down, blinking hard as the sun flew into my eyes.

Dark aviators stared back at me, reflecting the well kept anger back at me.

'_Stereotypical cop_' I though, smirking at my reflection. He had a hard eyebrow arched at me, the sun bringing the red in his hair out dramatically.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked smoothly, not letting any hint of disdain enter my voice. Working in a law firm had greatly helped in the area of making false pleasantries.

"Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked, his smooth voice sending a small tremor through my body, blatantly ignoring my question.

"Well if I did then I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" I sneered back, my smirk falling from my face. I hated when people took me for a fool, and I was in no mood to be fucked with at this particular moment. Cops didn't intimidate me, the most they could do was give me an equally hard time and a ticket—living with a cop for the majority of my life had only been a bonus.

The cop in question looked around my car, inspecting my new BMW for any hint of controlled substances. His eyebrows diapered under his aviators as a dark line appeared in his forehead. Hmm, looks like I managed to piss someone off.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask that you step out of the car." He told me, taking a step away from my door to let me have the dignity of pulling my own fat ass out of the seat.

"What the hell for?!" I yelled, no longer having any desire to play nice.

"Step out of the car please." He repeated, a new firmness edging his voice.

Growling I unbuckled my seatbelt, throwing it off of my body and gracefully slid from the car. I stood a foot smaller then he was, and glared up to him, my hands angrily on my hips. Hah, if my husband saw me now he would have advised the cop to back off. I was pissed now.

"Please place your hand on the car." he said, motioning to the trunk of my car. Huffing I complied, throwing my hands flat on the trunk hard enough to dent the metal in for but a moment.

"Place your feet shoulder length apart." He demanded, coming to stand behind me. I knew what he was about to do, anyone who watched t.v. knew what a full body search was.

I felt his breath on the back of my throat as his larger hands came to rest on my hands against the car. He slowly slid the tips of his fingers along the length of my arms, causing goosebumps to rise on my flesh. My breath hitched as his hands continued to roam over my shoulders and skimmed the sides of my breast. I arched my back slightly and felt him take a step closer, bringing his back flush against my own.

He continued to roam his hands down my sides slowly, passing over my waist in agonizingly speed as my stomach tightened and my panties became damp. His breath hitched as he tightly grasped my hips, bringing them forcefully against his own, the evidence of his want for me pushing into my ass.

I bit back a breathy moan as he slipped his hand to the front of my body, running talented fingers over the bundle of nerves hidden behind a designer pin skirt. His hands slid to the edge of the fabric, hooking his thumbs against the material he easily slipped them into the fabric to begin exploring creamy thighs.

I heard as he breathed out a deep fuck from the back of his throat, running his fingers up the expansion of my flesh. He paused briefly as he met the material of my panties, running a deftly finger along the moisture he could feel seeping into the fabric.

"Jesus Christ!" I moaned as he ran his ever talented finger along my folds, stopping of the bundle of nerves and giving them a hard tweak. I shuddered from the effect, feeling my arms tremble as I staggered against the car.

He pushed me further into the car, making my heal clad feet come to my tip toes as he nipped at my ear, causing my breath to momentarily stop as another wave of lust went rushing through my already heated body.

I felt him chuckle deep in his throat as he pushed the material of my panties aside, swiftly inserting ever so talented fingers into my heated womanhood.

My head fell against his shoulder as a loud moan ripped from my throat while I thrust my hips into his hand, feeling as if I would take flight from the sensations he was evoking in me. "Fuck." He moaned into my ear, his breath washing over the nerves he was manipulating through my body. "Your tight." He mumbled to me incoherently, "and wet."

I shuddered as he worked his fingers into a tantalizingly slow movement. "Fuck, please." I whimpered, pushing my hip hard into his hand. I felt him chuckle from behind me as he nipped on my neck, "Patients my little convict."

I moaned again, my nerves coiling tight as he continued his torture on my body. One hand—which I hadn't even noticed had moved from my thigh—suddenly grasped my breast from under my shirt, giving my taunt nipple a harsh pinch. I cried out a breathy word, feeling light headed from the added pressure.

"Fuck!" I grunted as my sudden pressure was relieved in a whoosh, sending my body crashing into a wave of sensation and sending my quivering legs strait into the car. I hissed as the metal clashed into the flesh, the added pain sending my brain into overdrive. My eyes rolled closed as I let the wave of my orgasm splash through my body.

"Oh God." I moaned.

"I'm not fucking done with you." I heard to cop growl into my ear.

In the next instance I felt myself suddenly lifted into the air, arms bringing my legs tightly around narrowed hips, feeling the bulge of a man pressed tightly into the junction of my thighs. A new feeling rushed through me as he walked to his car, throwing me against the car door and attacking my lips with his own. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth more forcefully against my own. Our tongues battled for dominance as we attacked and petted at each other like teenagers.

I heard a click of a door before the world again rushed around me and then a sudden dropping sensation. Cloth seats met my back and a heavy man met my front. I moaned as he instantly went for my button down shirt, attacking my neck and pushing the fabric from my chest at the same time. I ran my fingers down his spine as he made a path down my chest, stopping to take in my bra. A deep chuckle ran through his body as he observed the lacy green fabric.

"Green?" He murmured, not giving me a chance to justify myself as he quickly unsnapped the bra and attacked my nipples with his equally talented mouth. I moaned as heat went coursing once again through my body, soaking the panties I would most likely throw away at this point.

He continued a path with his fingers, lifting my hips slightly to unzip the back of my skirt. He pulled his mouth from my chest to trail wet kisses down my torso. He paused briefly and yanked on my skirt, sending it into the floor board of the cruiser. I moaned as he settled himself between my thighs, kissing his way to the fire that was burning through my body. The sound of ripping fabric met my ears and I lifted my head quickly to peered down at the man settled comfortably between my legs. He smirked up at me, the remnants of my panties hanging from his mouth.

The sight sent my body falling back into the seat, a moan ripping deep from my throat. My knees were grabbed forcefully and slammed apart, bringing a flush of cold air on my neither region. Shivers went up my spine as he descended on my quivering body, using his tongue in a manner that no one had ever used on me.

"Oh God, please" I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to have him sunken to the base inside of me.

"Eager?" He murmured from his position, the smirk in his tone practically tangible.

"Fuck me! Please!" I yelled into the car, knotting his hair tightly in my fist.

I felt a growl heard what sounded like zippers and pants being pushed aside. True enough in the next moment I felt a quick thrust and was filled to the brim completely. The hands on my knees tightened, pushing my legs as far apart as they could go in that cramp space and utter man filled my ever though, crevice, and bones.

I moaned loudly, hearing his grunt of satisfaction echo my noise. With nothing in between us he pulled out and thrust—hard--back in, pushing my back up the seat and sending stars to my vision.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled as he mercilessly continued his fast and rough pace bringing my body to a level of pleasure that was only written about in books.

Sweat beaded and fell from both of our bodies as the rhythm increased to incredible standards and the air became musty with our sent. I moaned, bit, nipped, scratched, and attacked every centimeter of flesh I could get my hands on, desperate for some for of relief.

The knot in my stomach tightened quickly and I felt his thrust becoming harder, more choppy, as he neared his end.

"Come for me." He whispered huskily in my ear.

All though flew from the window as I felt my walls fall in, clenching him for everything he was worth. He moaned loudly from on top of me, thrusting one last time and emptying himself for his relief. Our chests heaved in a desperate need for air as sweat fell from opened skin.

"Oh god." I whispered.

The man on top of me chuckled. He pulled out slowly, causing a moan to escape my lips, before rearranging my cloths and setting my on my feet, quickly pulling his own cloths back into uniform.

"Do you do that to everyone you pull over?" I asked teasingly, placing a searing kiss on his swollen lips. He smirked at me as he walked me back to my car, opening the door for me and watching as I slid in.

"No babe, only for you." He said, a wide smile playing on his lips.

I laughed, started my car up and rolled my window down. "I certainly need a shower after that." I smirked, arching my eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I guess its a race home so I can ravish my lovely wife even further." He growled, clamming my lips in a kiss.

I laughed deeply, threading my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Edward."

He smiled at me, bring a large hand up to my cheek and stroking it. "Well I know that you had a bad day, but we might still be able to salvage it." He joked, bringing a wisp of hair to his lips. He looked up at me, his green eyes shinning in love.

"Last one home gets to be the bitch!" He yelled before taking off towards his cruiser, laughing his happy ass all the way there.

"Thats cheating!" I yelled after him.

"Well get it moving! I love you Bella!" He yelled out the window.

I laughed, shaking my head as I watched him go dashing past me in his car.

Well it looked like a quiet night with comforting arms was now a no go.

God, I fucking loved that man.

A.N. Okay, bored. Haha, well I've never just tried to do a strait lemon, but it was fun and if anyone has a request for a certain scenario then I might chalk the balls up to do it! Tell me what'cha think!

~Mai


End file.
